


Let it Snow

by kiwikero



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Love at First Sight, M/M, Snow, Star-crossed, Supernatural Elements, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikero/pseuds/kiwikero
Summary: Harry hates winter, until he doesn't.Written for the Winter Drabble Challenge prompt:storm.





	Let it Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Sus and Emmi for looking this over for me! This was definitely a challenge but I enjoyed it quite a lot. Thank you for reading, and happy holidays!

Harry always hated winter. The cold, the dying trees, the lack of color.   
  
That was before Louis.    
  
Louis rolled in on a winter storm, cheeks kissed pink with cold and laughing ice blue eyes. He pulled Harry out to play in the snow, then Harry invited Louis in for tea. It was perfect— except Louis disappeared by morning.    
  
He wasn’t truly gone. Harry can still see his traces in frost on his windows, hear his laughter in ice falling from the trees.    
  
And, without fail, every snowfall a blue-eyed man turns up for tea.    
  
No, Harry doesn’t hate winter anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on [tumblr](http://icanhazzalou.tumblr.com)!


End file.
